


Falling in love is like hitting the ground ( which sucks )

by The_BookDragon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Butsuma is an ass, Female Tobirama Senju, Tobirama's real name is Sunōgī, Uchiha Izuna Lives, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 00:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12544404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_BookDragon/pseuds/The_BookDragon
Summary: Wingeds are rare and ferocious. The latest one has been born as Senju Tobirama. She grows up with war, loss, flight, and love.This is her story.





	Falling in love is like hitting the ground ( which sucks )

Lady Senju had felt it in her bones that her second child would be different. She didn't know how or why, but she understood her child was blessed with something extraordinary. Resting a hand on her swollen belly, she grinned and it only grew when something pushed back.  
It was only a month later that her child was born. Lady Senju had been alone when the contractions started and had started to prepare. Two days, was how long it took before her second child arrived, and as soon as her daughter was born it became apparent why.  
The women in the room gasped at the sight of the baby girl with down covered wings.  
It had been decades since a Winged had been seen. To have one born into the Clan was a miracle.  
Butsuma entered the room ready to meet his second son. Instead, he found his wife holding a Winged girl.  
Lady Senju's eyes widened at her husband.  
" He will be called, Tobirama," no one argued against Butsama. It wouldn't matter though, the Lady had already given her daughter a name, Sunōgī.  
The newly named baby opened her eyes revealing the crimson irises, a sign of what was to come, but the child would not have to face it yet.


End file.
